


蒸しパン

by Ilyasviel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sheith is life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, flour war!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Hours. Keith has been running around the Castle for hours, searching for Shiro and following the vague clues the team has been giving him. After passing the same hall for the third time, he decides to ignore his friends and follow his guts. They have been pushing him away from the communal area, and with an annoyed huff, he takes the elevator to the designed floor, convinced he will find Shiro hiding there. Once the door opened, he hears the clatter of dishes from the kitchen, but he has just seen Hunk on the bridge, who can be the one destructing the premises?





	蒸しパン

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee I finished a fic with less than 3k words! I'm proud of myself XDDDDD
> 
> Now seriously, I wanted to write something fluffy and cute, and ended with that fic with some fun, fluffy words and first kisses <3
> 
> Shiro & Keith had kidnapped my heart since season one, and even having discovered the series recently, here I am, deep in my own sheith hell XDDDDDDD care to join me?
> 
> As always, it is not beta-read, so all the typos are my own. English is not my first (not even the second xD) language, let me know if you find something awful that is hurting your grammatic heart and I will correct it gladly ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hours. Keith has been running around the Castle for hours, searching for Shiro and following the vague clues the team has been giving him. After passing the same hall for the third time, he decides to ignore his friends and follow his guts. They have been pushing him away from the communal area, and with an annoyed huff, he takes the elevator to the designed floor, convinced he will find Shiro hiding there. Once the door opened, he hears the clatter of dishes from the kitchen, but he has just seen Hunk on the bridge, who can be the one destructing the premises?

 

The doors of the gallery open with a hydraulic hiss, the clattering louder now than nothing stops it. To his surprise, the one doing the massacre with the dishware is Shiro. A thin layer of flour, or something that looked like it, covers his upper body. Little dunes of it cover every horizontal surface on the counters and even the floor. A big pot is steaming in the stove, and as soon as Keith enters the room, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. It was something his brain can’t grasp, but it was soothing and mouthwatering. Almost as mouthwatering as the cooker who is humming while dancing to his own song near the sink, scrubbing a pan with vigour. Keith forces his feet to walk as stealthy as possible to the main counter, leaning on it and letting himself enjoy the show of a careless Shiro. It was a show he is not used to seeing. Even from his Garrison days, he has to force the soon-to-be pilot to take some free time, to have some fun while he can. And now the weight of Voltron is over his shoulders, together with the responsibility of keeping their colourful team united. But he excels on it as it does with everything life throws at him. 

 

Just then, Shiro closes the tap and turns around, yelping when he sees Keith leaned on the counter and looking at him with a raised brow. “Keith! You want to give me a heart attack or something?”

 

‘I want to give you the world…’ Keith’s heart is doing its silly thing of dancing inside his chest every time Shiro talks to him, but after so many years dealing with it, he has learned to rein it and hide the effect the older man has on him. “Nope. But it is still funny to see the mighty black paladin jumping in his own kitchen.”

 

“Not  everyone can be a sassy fearless paladin as you are, my  friend .”

 

Keith shrugs at the praise, as he always does, while his inner self is almost dancing to it. “Now care to explain why have you been hiding from me all day and what the hell are you trying to cook here? Is Hunk aware that you are turning his realm into a snowy battlefield?”

 

“Ha ha ha, very funny. I wasn’t hiding, it was just--” Keith leaves the counter just to cross his arms and look expectant to Shiro, who is painting his black hair with the white powder that is covering his hands again. “Ok, time to man up. I asked Hunk help to cook something special. That’s why I hide here and asked the team to keep you away from the kitchen until I finished it.”

 

Keith jumps quickly to the stoves, hand moving fast to pick up the lid and look into the pot to see the secret dish, but Shiro is quicker than him, capturing the hand and snorting when Keith growls and tries to open it with his other hand, only to end captured too. “My curious cat strikes back. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…”

“But satisfaction  brought it back to  life . Come on, Shiro. You can’t  expect for me to  stay put knowing you are  trying to cook.”

 

Shiro pulls Keith to one side, away from the stoves, both hands capturing the wrist of the younger man and staining the black leather of his half-gloves with flour. “And you will know when it is ready. Why don’t you help me clean up this mess before I show it to you?”

 

“ Fine . God, why I can never  say no to you? But if any of that flour  ends in my  hair , you will be in  trouble .”

 

They share a little laugh before Shiro releases Keith’s hands. “Glad to know I haven’t lost my touch with you. Come one, take off that jacket and get ready for some cleaning.” Keith rolls his eyes at his words, but does as ordered, red jacket soon hanging from a chair before he removes his gloves too, storing them in one pouch of his belt. “It will be easy. Hunk says the kitchen has a tiny vacuum cleaner. We only just need to wash the dishes, which I have already done and thrown everything to the floor.”

 

“Handy. Come on then. I will not resist my curiosity for long.” As soon as he said the words, he picks up a wipe and wets it on the sink. Once done, he pushes Shiro away and starts cleaning the counters, the wetness on the wipe helping him to control the fog otherwise will be created when he moved the flour. But Shiro is not doing it, his swipes making cloud after cloud of the white dust raise until the black paladin is coughing and Keith is trying very hard to not laugh his ass off. “My gosh, Shiro. How have you survived this long with those kitchen skills?”

 

“Hey! I defend myself pretty well on the stoves section. It is the cleaning stage what fails me.” Keith just laughs harder, leaning on his already clean counter, a smug grin plastered on his face. “Don’t you dare to make fun of me, Keith Kogane.”

 

“Or what, Shirogane? Will you  demote me or  something like that?”

 

Shiro's eyes squinted slightly before a devilish grin appears on his face. “Oh yes, something like that.” The next second a cloud of flour is falling over Keith, with Shiro jumping over the counter behind him to put some distance between them.

 

Keith coughs while trying to wipe the white dust from his face, “You-- are so-- doomed, Shiro!” As soon as his eyes are free of the white flour, he runs to the still covered in white counter, a smile plastered on his face while he grabs a handful of the offending dust, “You began that war, Takashi, but I will finish it.”

 

“ Promises, promises .” Shiro is  running around the  island ,  trying to  keep his distance.

 

A short giggle later, Keith disappears behind the counter, lying low and hiding from Shiro’s view, his hands still filled with the soon-to-be white bomb. He closes his eyes, ears capturing every single sound around him, from the bubbling from inside the pot to the almost unnoticeable ones from Shiro’s boots. But they are there, and he was ready when Shiro appeared slowly on his right. With a swift movement, he throws the flour at him before closing the distance to him, whitened hands capturing his face and painting it with long lines of white. 

 

The older man is still coughing when the laugh takes him, one of his eyes opening slightly just to find a smiling Keith in front of him, wiping his hands on the black shirt he was wearing and beaming when the track of his fingers is left on Shiro’s shirt. His arms move quickly to grab Keith’s upper body, raising him from the ground and dusting off his hair like a dog, making part of the flour fall onto Keith. “Happy now? We are a snowed pair of paladins.”

 

“I’ll be  happy when you  show me what you have been cooking, Shiro. Can we clean  later ,  please ?”

 

That last word is what makes Shiro’s heart jump inside his chest. They are so close he can feel the warmth of Keith’s body, count the little grey dots decorating his lilac eyes, inhaling the musky scent of him. With great effort, he puts down Keith, wiping his hand on his pants before using it to dust off the black hair of the younger man. “Fine. Take a sit over there and I will bring it to you. But don’t look until I’m at the table, ok?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith is still recovering from the way his body has reacted to Shiro’s playfulness, and he uses the time he spends walking to the table dusting off his clothes and hair as much as he can. This is so homely, so perfect... It is like time hasn’t passed between them as if Kerberos hasn’t ever happened and Shiro and he are back at the Garrison. Yeah, it feels just like that, with Shiro being the oblivious angel he always has been, focused in hundreds of things at the same time except in the way Keith’s eyes follow him everywhere or the side glances the younger paladin gives him every time he is not looking. Damn, his crush is one bigger than the Castle of Lions! ‘Come on, Keith. Take hold of yourself. Deep breaths, in and out… in and out.’

 

By the time Shiro has everything ready, Keith has calmed down at last and is sitting on the couch, pretending to be reading something on his  datapad . “Close your eyes, surprise incoming!” Keith does as ordered while lowering the pad to the table.  He hears Shiro’s steps, feels the  warmth of whatever he is positioning in front of him before the plate makes a little thud on the counter’s surface. To his surprise, Shiro  sits beside him on the bench pushing him to one side to make room for himself, but not moving  away once settled. “Ready.”

 

When Keith opens his eyes, he gasps in surprise, and Shiro giggles at his side. In front of him, a plate of almost perfect mushi-pans awaits. The smell, even being different of what he remembers, is soothing, almost like the presence of Shiro sitting close to him. The full situation is making him stutter, babbling half words and unable to finishing any sentence. 

 

“Do you like them?”

 

The soft whisper makes Keith react, eyes moving from the plate in front of him to the man sitting at his side. “Of course, Shiro. But why? Why did you make mushi-pans? And more importantly, how? It looks impossible to cook something earth-alike in that side of the universe.”

 

Shiro’s hand is playing with the edge of the plate, fingers still stained with the white flour. “Long story short, I asked for help. Tons of help. Hunk knew the recipe, nothing surprising there, and he worked alongside Coran and Allura to find the correct replacements for the ingredients. Our Olkarian friends helped too. Looks like they have something that resembles wheat, and they made the flour for us. The flavour comes from a strange plant that grows on several moons around Arus that Coran knew about. The rest, Hunk has improvised until he has found the perfect measures for everything.”

 

“But why?”

 

The same hand that has been playing with the plate  travels until it finishes on Shiro’s undercut, fingers scratching  his head while a soft blush appears on his face. “I just-- Can I tell you the reason once you have tasted them?”

 

Keith’s heart is running like a wild horse inside his chest, and for a moment he didn’t trust his own voice. Instead, he nods before grabbing one of the still warm mini cakes in his trembling fingers. He can’t find in himself the energy to conceal his  nerves, not when Shiro is so close and  he has done something that beautiful. When he raises the cake to his mouth, the  sweet scent of it blocks everything around him. It's been ages since  he has had a mushi-pan, and that was not only made for him, it has been pursued like a quest to fulfil by Shiro, his perfect Shiro,  who has made them with his own hands. Peeling the wrapper, his  fingers found a spongy cake when he finally touches the golden present. By the time he is taking the first bite, he is almost  fainting from the mix of pleasure and nerves. The flavour was unmistakable different, but it is sweet and savoury and fills his mouth perfectly. A little moan escapes from him when he chews it, the soft texture was incredible. With a mouth still full of cake, he turns to face Shiro, beaming, “Damn Shiro! This tastes heavenly!”

 

“Glad you like it. I have another present if you want it.” Keith nods while swallowing the piece of  heaven he has on his mouth and  whines when Shiro takes the rest from  his hands and returns it to the plate. “You will have it once I’m done with the next surprise. Now close your eyes again, please.” Keith didn’t hesitate for a  single second after the words, eyes shutting off the next heartbeat. But when the same hand that has taken away the mushi-pan moves to cup his face,  he has to fight against the need to open them. “You know what day it is?” The younger man can only shake  his head , not sure his voice will serve him well. “Three months ago you fought your way inside a military base to save me. You grounded me when I felt lost and I never said ‘thank you’ the way I wanted.” Shiro leaned closer to  him, his lips planting a soft  kiss on Keith ’s lips, “Thank you, Keith. For saving me again.”

 

When Shiro sits back, Keith opens his eyes, lips parted and gasping. His long fingers touch his mouth like if he can’t believe what has just happened, and in fact, he can’t. How many nights  has he dreamed about it? Fantasising about how sweet Shiro's lips would taste, how plump that mouth would feel under his; how scratchy his stubble would be. It  has happened , for real this time, and the blush on Shiro’s face and the way his fingers are  tapping on the table is enough to show Keith how nervous about the situation the older man is too. Taking the reins of his crazed heart, Keith takes a deep breath before making up his mind. “Can I have seconds, please?”

 

Shiro raises his brow, “You haven’t  finished the first one yet.”

 

Keith leans closer to him, pushing him against the back seat before almost sitting on Shiro’s lap. “I wasn’t talking about the cakes, Takashi.”

 

The moment the words take hold on Shiro’s  brain, the black paladin beams in front of him, pulling him closer with a  hand on his nape, “You know you have an all-you-can-eat permit, Keith.” 

 

Keith leans closer, eyes shutting off when his breathings mingle between them. A dream is about to become a reality and he is still not believing it completely.

 

His first real kiss was the sweetest thing neither of them has had in their entire lives. Shy butterfly kisses lead to something deeper, with Shiro opening his lips to give Keith the access he has been craving for. And when their tongues touch for the first time, the flavour of the cake mixed with theirs, and both groan low and long, almost like a purr, while the kiss keeps going on and on, heating more and more with every passing second.

 

They were so lost on themselves than didn’t hear the opening and closing of the door or the sound of several boots hitting the floor. It was when a loud cough sounds behind them they stop, startled, just to find the rest of the team standing near the table, the three paladins sporting lopsided grins. Pidge is the first to move, sliding herself in the bench in front of them and going for a cake. “About time, lovebirds.”

 

Shiro and Keith are blushing a new shade of red, trying to disentangle themselves from the other’s arms but Lance will have none of this. “Don’t you dare! You have been pinning for the other for months, years if I have to bet on it,  so stop this and  just enjoy what you finally have. Just don’t enter the  touchy mode in front of my cakes.”

 

“Or my virginal eyes. I did n’t need those images in my brain.” Pidge is smiling  behind a half -eaten cake with a beaming Hunk  sitting beside her and peeling his own treat.

 

After half a minute, Keith is the first to react, sitting back as close as possible to Shiro and  hiding his face on the older man’s shoulder. “You are not  gonna let us live that down, right?”

 

Lance kicks his ribs before grabbing a mushi-pan for himself, “Not a chance, mullet boy.”

 

Keith growls at him before an idea pops up on his mind, “Then we can do some  teasing too .” And with that Keith turns and captures Shiro’s face in  his hands , kissing him properly and drinking the sounds he elicits in him as soon as his tongue enters the willing mouth.

 

The other paladins make disgusting sounds, making Shiro and Keith smile into the kiss before the three  exclaims at the same time “Not in front of my mushi-pans!” 

 

Keith has to break the kiss and laugh together with the rest of the team. When Shiro captures  his hand under the table and interlaces their fingers, he knows he can survive any teasing their friends throw at him, because Shiro is there for him, as something  he has taken from a dream and make it real. With him, in all the possible meanings of the word, and he will fight with the full universe to keep him close forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The mushi-pan cakes (the name of the fic is the japanese word for them) are made with very simple ingredients: flour (all-purpose flour or cake flour), baking powder, eggs, milk, sugar, and neutral flavored oil (such as vegetable oil). While Chinese steamed bun called Mantou (饅頭) uses yeast as a leavening agent, Japanese steamed cakes use baking powder.
> 
> Take a look at the recipe and some photos [here](https://www.justonecookbook.com/steamed-cake/).


End file.
